Mobile devices such as smart phones and tablets have made the Internet, information, and entertainment available to users anywhere at any time. Users of these devices may desire to interface them with infotainment systems built into motor vehicles. Doing so allows audio, photos, video, or websites (each of which is a type of “content” or “multi-media content”) to be played or presented within the vehicle using the infotainment system, whether it be a central infotainment system (e.g., front instrument panel screen or vehicle audio system) or just a personal infotainment system (e.g., headrest or seat back-mounted video screen). More than one occupant of the passenger compartment may have a mobile device and all of the mobile devices may attempt to communicate with the infotainment system(s). Compounding this communications issue is the fact that any one occupant within a motor vehicle may have one or more of these devices.
Each of these devices may need to be “paired” with the infotainment system of the motor vehicle. Pairing protocols tend to be cumbersome for passengers in a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle. Security measures require sharing encryption keys between devices—this leads to a process that is often found to be confusing or problematic to the device users. This problem is not only related to one type of electronic communication as every protocol regarding connectivity includes some form of security if not to prevent unauthorized use, then to prevent inadvertent connections which may consume sections of valuable bandwidth.